


Snuggles- Mike/William

by william_is_smelly420



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mrs.Afton is dead, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_is_smelly420/pseuds/william_is_smelly420
Summary: They snuggle uwu
Relationships: Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Michael Afton/William Afton | Dave Miller
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	Snuggles- Mike/William

William sighed as he entered the house,he had to stay at work late finishing papers. The house was dead silent,Michael clearly put the kids down to sleep. He was a good brother and was willing to help William with the kids since….Macey passed. 

Michael kinda filled in the mother roll for the kids,he was nurturing and kind to his siblings,a little mean. He cooked and cleaned for them,William did sometimes do it but it was mainly Michael. It really did help,it's only been a year and half since she died. William still couldn't help but just can't get over her. 

He took his shoes off and looked around the semi-clean house. It wasn't perfect but that didn't matter to William,three kids lived here after all. He checked on both Kenny and Elizabeth,they were like opposites. Kenny liked stuffed animals and cute things and was a cry baby. While Elizabeth liked snakes and dead things and was a little mean but meant well. They were both asleep in their own rooms. 

He opened Michael's room and smiled,Michael was still wearing his shoes and was laying on his bed next to halfway done math work. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top that was exposing his chest. 

Mikey was slightly muscular and had tan skin and William's dark brown curly hair. William made his way to Michael's bed and took his shoes off. He then went and sat next to Michaels face and started to mess with his hair. He was so pretty,William knew it was wrong but he was attracted to him. He knew it probably because Michael was a lot like his mom,same skin tone,same laugh and sense of humor. 

William leaned down and kissed Michael on the cheek. Michael's eyes opened and he turned to William. Their noses touching,"dad…?"he asked,leaning forward and kissing his dad on the lips. William was taken back but crawled over Michael and kissed him again. Michael kissed him back. 

"Dad~",Michael whined,pulling William close to him and deeping their kiss. He started grinding against his father also. William whined and went along with him,grinding back,"Mikey~", he breathed. 

He started kissing Mikey on the neck and feeling up his shirt. Mikey whined and held onto William's button up. Their bodies rubbing against each other desperate for friction and each other. "Mikey,I love you~",William says,gently biting down on Michael's neck who moaned and whined.

"Dad,,D-Dad I love you~",he says,"I want you",he whispered into William's ear. William whined and pulled Michael onto his lap and sitting up. William unbuttoned and unzipped Michael's shorts,and couldn't help but smile seeing Michael's hard-on. 

Michael helped William take his shirts and tank top off,leaving Mikey in his boxers. William laid him back down,pausing to catch his breath. They had knocked Michael's papers and pencils everywhere,and Michael was laying in the mess. He seemed surprised ,"dad...what are,why are?"he asked,unsure if he wanted to point out what they were doing.

"Michael Mason Afton,I am in love with you",William confessed,he has said he loved Michael plenty of times but he had never clarified to his son that he was in love with him. He kissed Michael one more time and waited for Michael's reaction. 

Michael grabbed his face and ran his hands through William's hair,"I love you too,William Herbert Afton the third",he says,smirking. He knew William hated his full name,"And I am in love with you",he adds,kissing William softly on the lips. William kissed back,moaning softly 

He then reached for Michael's waist band and pulled down his kid's boxers. Michael helped him and let William pull him back onto his lap. "Dad,I really do love you",Michael whispers,as William started sucking and biting on his neck leaving so many love bites. 

He pulled back,looking up and down his naked son's body,"You're so fucking cute~",William says. He split Michael's legs apart and smiled. 

Michael smiled and wiggles his hips,he was blushing deeply. And before Michael knew it he was screaming and annoying as William pounded him into the bed. The man stretched him and even mad him bleed from how hard and fast he was going. 

William kept biting and sucking on his neck and chest and collar bone. He kept calling Michael pet names as he fucked him. "Dad,fuck dad,I'm gonna,fuck~",Michael yelled as he cummed. William gave a few more thrusts before cumming in Michael's ass. 

"Ah,fuck~",Michael whispers as William pulled out of him. William kissed him on the head,"Can I be with you",William asked. Michael nodded,"Yes",he says,kissing him. 

"I need to finish my homework",Michael says,looking at all the papers and pens on his bed. He then looked at the cum all over his bed and ass. William chuckled,"Don't worry,you can skip tomorrow",William says,patting his thigh. 

Michael sighed with relief,"sleep with me tonight",Michael asks,laying down,ignoring the cum on and all over him. William smiled and laid down,"Of coruse",he says,pulling the cover over them.

Michael kissed him on the neck and snuggled up to him. William wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and kissed him on the head.


End file.
